Such a clamp is known, for example, from DE 201 05 870 U1. The clamp has a substantially annular fixing strip with two fixing flanges, each provided with a hole for passing through a tightening screw.
During assembly the flanges are pressed towards one another, the openings are aligned with respect to one another and the tightening screw is guided through the openings. The tightening screw is then tightened.
In order to facilitate assembly, especially to facilitate the mutual alignment of the flanges and the insertion of the tightening screw into the opening, the clamp is provided with a preassembly lock. The preassembly lock substantially consists of a hook formed on one of the flanges which has an undercut for hooking on the other fixing flange. By this means a connection can be made between the flanges before the actual final assembly. The hook can also be used to preassemble clamps on an assembly, i.e., to supply an assembly with pre-assembled clamps.